Past, Present and the future
by Adi-Arty
Summary: New members arrive to Atlantis but one had a secret, is it a good or bad... OC/McKay - all other involved, the word at the end belong to Lord of the ring the musical, i own nothing
1. Meredith McKay

The day's were becoming longer and the nights were becoming shorter, clear sign that summer had come, and on Atlantis that means more time to work! Rodney stood at the table in the lab looking at the results that his minions had sent to him. He slammed down his hand and rose from his stool,

"Why is it I have to do everything in this place, I swear if they don't start sending smart people I'll shoot myself." Rodney stomped off muttering to himself, the others in the lab looked to the door then back to their station and back to work.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir looked up from her computer and looked to her watch; it was 12 noon Atlantis time, which meant that it was early morning on the gate station, she looked up from her watch and looked through the door to the control room, and it was clam, people going about their day to make sure that they were all safe.

She stood from her seat and walked across the bridge to stand next to Chuck, "Are we ready for them to arrive?" she looked to Chuck who was running the last check through the system, "Yes, all the systems are functional." he looked to her, whom nodded her head, Chuck looked back to the computer and began to dial the gate, the gate began to light as he hit the keys but someone or something was faster on the other side, "In coming worm hole." Chuck raised the shield and looked at the computer screen waiting for an IDC. "Anything?" Elizabeth looked to him; he shook his head and looked back to the computer. she looked to the gate again hoping that something wasn't going to break in and destroy the city and the people within, she was snapped out of the thought when a voice came over the radio,

"_Atlantis base, this is the gate station places respond_." Elizabeth let go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding. She looked to Chuck who opens the channel, "Gate station this is Atlantis base, it good to hear from you, you gave us a bit of a fright just then, why didn't you send you're IDC?" she walked onto the balcony, "_I'm afraid that was destroyed when the station was taken over last month, we are still waiting for a new one_!" she looked to the gate room floor with a smile on her face, "far enough, I take it this call is to inform us that you are ready for transport?" she began to walk across the control room and the top of the stairs, "_Yes we are ready, just lower the shield and ill send them through._" she looked up to Chuck, "Lower the shield."

She looked forward when she heard the shield deactivate, she looked to the water pool just as the new members entered Atlantis for the first time.

"Ok the shield is down your ok to walk though, good luck to you and hope to see you alive and well soon." The gate tec looked at them all and smiled, she could see the fear on their faces, she hated seeing that look on people she often saw it become worse when they come back, she looked back to the gate in time to see the last person walk through and to their new home, and hopeful not their last. "All are through. Hope to hear from you soon, Gate station out" the gate shut down.

As the new members entered the gate room on Atlantis, their heads looked at the sight around them and never landed on a single person, Elizabeth walked down the stairs and stood in front of the new Doctors. "Welcome to Atlantis, I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir and I'm leader of this site." she looked at all the new members with a reassuring smile. She looked forward again and spoke to them all, "Right I shall be showing you to your rooms, I'm afraid I can only show you the corridor and how many door down, but once you are there, you're welcome to rest and get yourself settled, someone will then collect you in the morning to take you to your departments." With that said Elizabeth began to walk to the right of the gate, all the new members followed.

It took no longer then 10 minutes to get all the new members heading to their rooms but there was always one that took the most, "Right this is the corridor in which your quarters are located, go right to the bottom and turn right, and it the first door you come across" Elizabeth looked at the young Doctor and nodded, the Young Doctor began to walk down the corridor, when the Doctor turned round, "This room seems to be quite far from the others, did I do something wrong?" The young Doctor looked to Weir with panic; Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't say anything to begin with as she was shocked with the question, when she could talk her voice couldn't hide the joy, "What on earth makes you think that you have done something wrong, these are the next lot of rooms that are available for us to use, your application was handed in late so the others were signed to those rooms even before we knew you would be becoming here, if you have any problems your radio is on your desk, just call the control tower and someone will help you." Weir looked at the young Doctor and smiled, the young Doctor looked back and gave a small smile and began to walk down the corridor, Weir shock her head and began walking back to her office.

"Wow it's creepy down here," The young Doctor looked at the corridor, it was barely lit and there were deep dark shadows everywhere, "God I wish I didn't love horror movies!" the Doctor continued walking down the dark and silent corridor the only sound that could be heard was the ocean but only if you listen very closely .

The Doctor continued to walk down the corridor till the end could be seen, "OK, that wasn't too bad I now just have to turn right..." As the young Doctor turned a sound made its way down the corridor the Doctor froze, the sound wasn't human; the Doctor quickly made their way to the wall and placed their back against it, "What am I doing? It's an old city it going to make noise." The young Doctor blew out a calming breath and began to walk again, only a few seconds after the Doctor began walking there was a voice, the Doctor came to haut, frozen to the spot the Doctor listened the noise was getting closer form in front no, the Doctor turned around, the noise was coming from behind the Doctor turned and began to walk quickly to reach her room, the young Doctor looked behind to see nothing but hear the noise getting closer, the Doctor turned to face forward but collided with a solid object , the Doctor was forced back hard causing their head to impact the ground and the dark shadows to sallow the remain light.

Rodney stomped off down the corridor and to the transporter muttering his hatred to his staff under his breath, when he enter the enclosed spaced his push any button without looking, "Why do I have to be stuck with all the imbeciles, I'm the greatest mind in two galaxy's they can at least find someone that is somewhat to my level and speed!" Rodney took a step out of the transporter and began to quickly walk down the corridor.

He walked down the dimly lit corridor completely lost in his thoughts, that when he collided with an object he snapped out of his rage and for the first time looked around him, "Where the hell am I? And what the hell hit me?" Rodney rubbed his chest and looked across the floor, his eyes widen with shock when he saw a young Girl on the floor, he looked at her, she couldn't be any older then 20, she had her hair tired back into a bun, she wore a red blouse with a jet black skirt that came to her mid thigh, her skin was pale, much to pale, he got up and walked over to the young girl, he moved her bag out of the way so he could reach her, he kneeled done next to her side, "Hay can you hear me?" the young girl didn't respond, her face was facing away from him, so he turned her head and what he saw panic him, there was a massive burse forming on the right side of her face, he took one look, he pick her bag up and slung it on his shoulder and placed one hand under her shoulders and the other under her legs, he pick her up and turned round and headed back to the transporter he elbowed the button closest to the infirmary .

When the doors opened Rodney made his way to the infirmary as quickly as he could, he could see that the bruise had reach her eye and was working its way down her face, he walked into the infirmary, "CARSON!" his yelling made the people closest jump, they all turned their heads to see what had caused him to yell and all their eyes fell upon the young girl in his arms, he stormed forward past all of them, "CARSON, I NEED HELP!" As he placed the girl on the bed Carson appeared on the other side, "What happened Rodney?" Carson began to look the girl over,

"I was walking down one of the corridors, I wasn't looking where I was going and I collided with her, I think she hit her head," he looked down to the young girl with sad and guilt in his eyes, he then reach forward to turn her head to show Carson the damage, he heard a gasp and looked up at Carson, "I think she hit her head really hard, I didn't even see her if I only looked where I was going I could have stopped this..." he looked up to Carson begging forgiveness, it surprised Carson, out of all the people that first came to Atlantis Rodney showed the most change, "Rodney it wasn't your fault, these thing happened, but I will need to help this poor lass" Carson hurried off to get what he needed.

Rodney looked back to the girls face, she was beautiful, he reached for her hand and gripped it closed to his chest, he leaned forward till he was level with her face, "Am so sorry" he looked to her hoping to see any sign that she would be ok but nothing, he closed his eyes and moved back, Carson was behind him, "Rodney there was nothing you could have done, now I need to get to her face and I'm going to need your help." Carson placed his hand on Rodney shoulder.

Elizabeth was sat in her office when Carson walked in, "Hullo Elizabeth" she looked up from her computer, "Hullo Carson, what can I do for you?" he sat down in the seat in front of her, he placed his hands on his lap and looked at Elizabeth he didn't say anything but she could see the worry in his eyes, "Carson what's wrong?" She sat up in her seat ready for the worst, "Rodney came rushing into the infirmary..." he looked down to his hands and took a deep breath, Elizabeth shot up from her seat, "Is Rodney alright?" The fear in her voice scared Carson to the core, "What? Yes Rodney is fine..." she calmed down when she heard those words but she was still worried, she has never seen Carson looked so worried, he lifted his head, "...It's the young girl that Rodney brought in that I'm worried about, she took a nasty blow to the head, and I've had the cut open her face to drain the blood, if I hadn't she could have died, but I have no record of her." he looked to Elizabeth hoping for an answer, "New members came from the Gate station a couple of hours ago, so their information wouldn't be in the dater base yet, but I have their files here..." she reached across her desk and into the draw, she pulled out a large pile of folders, she handed Carson half the pile, "Looked through these, what was she wearing?"

she opened the first file. "She was wearing a red blouse and her hair was in a bun, i think she is in her 20's." As he was talking he opened the first file on his lap, "oh she also has a wee scar above her right eye" Elizabeth looked at Carson then down to the gate, "Yes I remember her, she was the last one I showed to their rooms" They both looked through the files.

Tthere was so much paper in the files that Carson was away from the infirmary to long, Elizabeth heard the voice she looked up and jumped when Carson shot up from his chair, throwing all the files to the floor, he was out the door and down the stair even before Elizabeth was out of her chair. She made her way round her desk and headed towards the door, when she stopped to look at the picture, she picked the picture and the file in which it came from, and made her way to the infirmary.

Elizabeth jogged into the infirmary; she came to a halt to when she couldn't see Carson, she turned to another Doctor, "where is Carson?" she looked at the Doctor whom pointed to the far end of the infirmary, she looked to where he had pointed, "Thank you" she jogged past the doors and found Carson standing over one of the beds, "Carson I think I found who it was Rodney brought in..." she walked around to the other side of the bed and what she saw made the blood drain form her face, "C...C...Carson what..." but she didn't finish what she said as she blacked out.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me love?" The voice was thick with worry; she opened her eyes to come face to face with the worried voice and of course it was Carson, "Yes I can hear and see you, what happened?" She sat up and rubbed her forehead, she looked backed to Carson, "You fainted about 5 minutes ago and I don't blame you." he stood back and put his hands in his lab coat pockets, he gave her a small smile, she smiled back but she couldn't help looking at the young girl across the room from her, "What happened to her? and what did you do to her?" she had got off the bed and walked over to stand over the young girl.

Her head was lifted off the bed and the sheets were becoming red, "Rodney told me that he collided with her and her head hit the ground hard, a bruise was forming down the right hand side of her face I had to cut across the centre of it to drain the blood otherwise the pressure would have coursed damage to her temple, which could have lead to her death, I thought I had stopped it but the bruise was still growing, that is why I ran off I had to do another incision, well you saw for yourself," he looked to the young Girl he then looked back to Elizabeth and down to the folder, she followed his eyes, she took out the picture and handed it to Carson,

"Wow she beautiful, and I've destroyed that," he looked to the young Girl, " it something you couldn't help Carson and I'm sure she will understand." She looked at Carson and gave him a small smile, he smiled back but it quickly disappeared, "she is 20 years old, soon to be 21, she is form England, she 5 foot 4 and her name isn't here" She lifted all the sheets in the folder, she looked back to Carson who still had the photograph in his hand, "Carson what is that on the back of the photo?" He looked up to her and then turned the photo round, he looked at the words that were written, he was shocked with what he saw, he looked back to the girl, "What is it Carson?" Elizabeth walked round the bed to look at the name, she drew in a gasp. She drew her hand up to her radio, "Rodney could you come to the infirmary it's important?"

Rodney was in the lab seating at his desk, he was lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear when someone enter the lab and stood next to him, "Earth to McKay!" he didn't even flinch, "Hay McKay?" he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, "Whoa buddy it only me, are you ok?"

Rodney looked up and came eye to eye with John Sheppard who had his hands in the air, "John when did u get here? How long have u been standing there?" Rodney came back to himself and sat back down, he looked back up to John waiting for the answer, "I got here a matter of minutes ago, and you had spaced out, what caused you to space out like that?" he looked away from John and back to the computer screen; he took a deep breath and looked at John's refection, "there is a young lady in the infirmary because of me." John looked at him confused, "What do you mean there is a young lady in the infirmary because of you?" he turned in his seat to face John, John looked back, but he also noticed that he had a pair of Glasses in his hands, John looked back up, just as he was about to continue talking, but a voice came over the radio cutting him off, he lifted his hand to tap his radio,

"Ok I'll be there in minute, McKay out" He looked at John, he stood from his seat and walked out the lab, John followed behind, "Rodney were you going?" John had to jog to keep up with him, "I'm going to the infirmary!" John stopped walking, with shock on his face; it took him a minute to get over the impact of what Rodney had just said that when he snapped out of it he had to run to keep up with Rodney at the transporter.

When the door opened they were just outside the infirmary, and Rodney stopped, "Hay, you won't be alone, I'll be there" John put his hand on Rodney shoulder and gave him a smile, he smiled back, took a deep breath and began to walk forward, he continued to walk forward till he reached the back end of the infirmary, John saw where he was heading, both Carson and Elizabeth were standing around a bed, it was Elizabeth who saw them coming, "Ah Rodney glad you came, oh hullo John." she nodded her head to him in greeting and he nodded back, but it was the sight on the bed that shocked him more,

"Rodney we need to ask you a question, regarding this young lady" Elizabeth pointed to the young girl who was on her side, her head was lifted off the bed the sheet under stained red, "What the hell happened to her? Is this what you were talking about back in the lab?" John spun round to face Rodney with anger clear in his face he began to walk towards Rodney, but was stopped, "John it wasn't his fault he feeling guilty enough about it, but that's not the reason he was called here" John looked to Carson he seemed to cool down but he looked one last time at Rodney but what he saw pushed all the anger away and left only pity.

"Rodney does this girl look familiar to you?" Rodney looked to Elizabeth then to the girl, but Carson was in the way, when he moved he noticed that she now laying on her back, he looked at her face, "No, she doesn't, why do u ask?" he looked to her then to Carson; "I'm asking because of her name!" she looked down to the young girl then back to Rodney, this confused and frustrated him, "What are you talking about? What does her name have to do with me?" He looked back and forth between them, "Because her name is Meredith McKay!"


	2. Lost but found

The room was silent, Rodney looked opened eyed at Elizabeth in shock, "her name is what?" he spoke with a clam and quite voice but the panic was clear in his eyes, Elizabeth didn't say the name again she just took a step forward and passed the photo to him, Rodney looked into her eyes looking for something to help him understand but nothing, she looked down and he followed, he brought the photo closer to himself and looked at the smiling face, he let out a small whimper when he saw an old ghost form his past, John saw the sadness that crept into his friend eyes, he placed his hand on his shoulder and gentle griped and let go.

Carson and Elizabeth walked past Rodney and left the room John turned to follow but he turned back to knowing that if he left his friend may never open, but he turned and left knowing there was nothing he could do, he left the room he took one last look back and saw Rodney taking the chair next to the bed that was the last that he saw of his friend that day.

Rodney sat looking back and forth between the photo and the young lady on the bed, his eyes full of sadness and anger he looked up to the ceiling, closed his eyes and let out a long breath he stayed that way for a good while, "Mother always said you did that when you were worried, surly you can't be worried about a stranger?" he snapped open his eyes and brought his head down and looked down into pain filled blue, stunning blue eyes, "your awake, but Carson said that you wouldn't wake for a few days..." he looked at her in panic, but she just smiled this stopped him in his track, "you smile just like her, you really are Sara daughter..." he looked at her in wonder then he looked away,

"...You're not meant to be alive, the doctor told me that both you and Sara died in the car crush, I...I was devastated and broken just ask my sister...your aunty." He never looked at her as he spoke just looked at his hands, but what he heard next broke him, " I did, she told me everything that happened on that day and what happened to you, I've been trying to find you for the last 5 yrs ever since I turned 16 but nothing, that was when I found Aunty Janine, it was her that spoke to the people in charge of all this, but I never told them the real reason for coming..." she looked up to the ceiling, Rodney looked to her, "What was the real reason?" he asked with a whisper of fear, she didn't move she just looked up but she took a breath and allowed a tear to fall, "To final find and see my father after 21 years of wishing and to tell you the truth of what happened the day we lost you."

She never took her eyes off him and she was crying more freely he looked to his hands but he saw a movement off to his right, she had reached out her hand for his he didn't reach straight away he looked to his own hands, he had the chance to look after his child after all, he placed his hand with hers and she griped tight, he looked up to her with a smile on his face, "you need to rest you have all the time in the world to tell me now, rest" she looked at him but her eyes were closing it didn't take long for the breathing to become slow and clam, Rodney welcomed the clam and slipped into a restful sleep, dreaming of his past family.

Carson walked into his office and stared checking his emails from his staff, when he finished he walked out and headed to the bed in which Meredith rested what he saw surprised him but it also warmed him he checked the chart and the lines to her arms when he saw a flash of blue, he looked to Rodney but he was sound asleep he looked to the bed and the blue was form Meredith,

"Oh good morning lass, how you feeling?" Carson sat on the edge of the bed looking into her eyes level she looked to his eyes and saw something, "yes I feel much better, head hurt a bit but other than that I'm hunky dory!" Carson just smiled and let out a laugh and shook his head, "Glad to hear it now I'm just going to take a look at your head, ok?" she nodded, Carson reached forward and removed the padding, "I'll be scared wont I?" Carson stopped what he was doing and sat back down he lowered his eyes and sighed, "Yes, I tried everything to stop it scaring but I couldn't, I'm so sorry" when he look up he was shocked what he saw, "My dear man it wasn't your fault I'm just glad to be alive I would rather have the scares than suffer, you have nothing to be sorry for and I'm thankful to you." She smiled and bowed her head, this had Carson in complete shock, he shook his head, "you are nothing like anything I've ever come across, thank you for what you just said." She smiled and sat back, Carson continued to clean and check the wound.

It was a while later that Rodney woke, he stretched his back allowing the bones to set back in place when he sat back down he looked to the bed but it was empty he began to panic, he shot from his set and looked around he noticed Carson was in his office, he ran to the door as he pushed it open to rush in he saw her his panic dropped and he was filled with relief, she looked to him in surprise, "What in god's name is the matter?" she stood and walked to him, he rush forward and wrapped his arms around her he whispered, "I don't ever want to lose you again, when I didn't see you in the bed I feared the worst" he gripped her tighter and she gripped him back,

" I'm so sorry I saw you sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, I'm so sorry and you will never lose me, I'm here now for good" she pushed off him and looked him in the eye and smile, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She moved back to her seat and motion Rodney to set as well, He looked to Carson, "I have called the others to meet us here." He looked back to Meredith, "I want everyone to hear what happened, Carson has told me how close you are to these people and I want them to understand, I know it going to be hard to take it all but that is one of the reason why I calling everyone, they can help you and so will I..." she reached forward and placed her hand on top of his, he looked down and back up to her, he nodded his head and smiled.

Rodney brought his eyes up to the door open as the others walked in, they all found a seat and waited, it was quite for a moment while Meredith looked to all the people in the room, she sat up straighter, "I have called all of you here as you are all trusted friends to Rodney, My Father..." as she said that she looked at all the faces but all were clam, "...I know you all may think that I'm lying and that this man could never have a daughter, well you would be wrong, this man was a very caring and gentle man when he meet my mother, it was the day they were moving in together finishing uni, but on the way there was a terrible car crush..." she looked to her father, seeing his eyes down cast she continued,

"... my mother was taken to a different hospital, when she got there she went into labour form the shock, I was born over a month early so I was kept away from my mother, when she came round she asked after my father but he wasn't there, they told her that she was the only one in the car, she got them to call other hospitals, but when they came back to her they told her that he was dead, she was destroyed, it wasn't till later that same day they brought me to her, she always use to say that at that moment she know that my father was always with her whenever she looked into my eyes, so she took me to a small village and I grew up knowing all that I could about my father, my mother gave all the work that he published and I studied them, at the age of 7 my IQ was well above the normal children, it was only when I turned 15 that I found more work by my Father and I knew he couldn't be dead, so over the last 6 years I have been looking for him, I looked into why he never came looking for us, he was told both me and my mother hadn't survived, so we both were ripped away from each other, but I never stopped learning what it is made my Father, even my mother was proud I followed after you." She looked at Rodney with a warm smile the other all smiled.

John looked to the others and each smiled and nodded, "Hay tell you what, I'm sure Rodney would like to talk to you of a bit and I'm guessing you want to get changed out of those scrubs and you can have your own space for a while? we'll collect you later for dinner?" John looked to her with a little bit of fear but also with a welcome vibe and what John saw was amazing her face lit up and her eyes became full of excitement and joy, it was an amazing site to see, "that would be wonderful, but I don't want to intruded if you already have plans?" she looked to the other and they all shock their head it made her smile even bigger, "I'll take you back to your quarters now that the lights are fix I won't run into anyone else!"

The Night passed with much enjoyment, and it wasn't long for the word to spread down the grape vine that one of the new arrivals was in fact the Daughter of McKay CSO.


	3. Hidden Past

It was early morning when Meredith walked into the Mess hall, having remembered it from the night before, she gripped hold of a tray and walked down the row to collect her breakfast, when she was done she took a seat by a window so she could look at the ocean.

she was tearing at her bread when a voice called her names, "Meredith?" she turned her head with a quick snap but relaxed when she saw that it was Telya, she smiled as she sat down, "you look well rested" Telya look up from her bowl of fruit, Meredith looked out the window and back to her, "yes its wonderful what strong painkillers can do!" she smiled and shook her head, when she looked up she saw Rodney walking into the mess, she smiled to him, he smiled and waved, he made his way up o the table, he set his tray down next's to Meredith, he reached forward and placed a kiss upon her forehead, she looked up at him in shock, but she gentle smiled, she could get use to him doing that, she looked at Telya who smiled back, "you seem happy this morning Rodney, it is unlike you!" they all laughed.

The morning continued with study development all the new comers were shown round but also given some training, in weapons use, hand to hand, there being only a few showing real strength.

The day grew dark and everybody was heading to the mess hall but one person was alone working out, Ronan entered the Gym expecting it to be empty like it normal is at this hour, but he was greeted with a silhouetted figure on the mats with baton stick training, he stayed in the shadows and watched.

Meredith worked long and hard with the baton stick, when she claimed in her fighting, she turned and looked to the shadows, "I know your there" nothing happened of a moment, when Ronan stepped forward Meredith lowered the sticks and relaxed her muscles, "am sorry Ronan i thought you were one of the marines trying their luck, am finished so the gym is all yours" she walked over her bag, Ronan moved to stand beside her, "You're a natural with the batons where did you lean to fight like that and how did you know i was there?" Meredith looked up at Ronan form under her towel, "my last places of work was deep in a forest, we came under attack from a local group that hated anything that would harm the forest, even tho we were creating things to protect it, anyway, we were attacked and some of us got out before we got badly hurt, however we had been living on sight for the last year so we didn't know a way out, we leant to live in the forest, we taught each other to fight, and we leant how to hunt." She looked out the window to the clam ocean she looked back and lowered her eyes, "I was the only one to survive."

She walked up to the window she placed her hand on the glass, "I normal can't stay indoors for long, it unnerves me not hearing the wind or the grass under my feet, but coming here I'm not afraid for the first time in 3 years I'm not afraid to be indoor for long length of time, it like I'm a part of the city i can feel her humming, feel that she is alive.." she closed her eyes allowing the hum of the city to overtake her, when she opened her eyes she looked to Ronan,

"...I have never felt at home other then when I'm in the forest" she held his gaze for a moment longer, when she broke off and pick her bag up, "well i must be going mad, any way I'll leave you in peace so you can train, " she smiled at him and began walking to the door, "They will be in the mess hall waiting for us we better leave" Meredith stopped when he joined her at the door he smiled and continued walking, she smiled and shook her head but followed after him.

There were many month of after dark training with each other, and with the team it wasn't long till Meredith was welcomed into the team as a full member.


	4. Mission from Hell

The gate Activated, the shield was raised, Chuck steered at the computer screen waiting for an IDC, his knuckle were white form gripping the counter to hard, "Chuck, we have an IDC?" Elizabeth rushed into the control centre, "Nothing yet Ma'am" Chuck never took his eyes off the screen, loud thumps could be heard hitting the gate, "Atlantis this is Sheppard we are coming in hot, sending IDC now..." Chuck waited for the IDC code to come up before he lowered the shield, it was Dr, McKay's IDC, Chuck hit the button, just as the shield lowered bolts of wraths weapon came blasting into the gate room, the guards watching the gate dived out the way into the hallways to avoid being stunned, another round came through the gate just before Sheppard's team came running through, "Raise the shield!" John yelled as he came to a sudden stop,

All the others stood around the gate room away from the gate, John looked to check for injures, "were is Meredith?" he looked round screeching for her but nothing, "Open the shield Meredith is still on the other side..." he ran up to the control room and opened the radio, "Meredith the shield is down come through..." they all waited to hear a reply but nothing more bolts came blasting in hitting the stairs, Meredith came running through the gate shooting behind her, her left arm was limp at her side, just as chuck brought up the shield a bolt made it through and hit her square on the chest, causing her to collapse, Ronan came sprinting to her side he knelt down beside her.

Her arm lay limply at her side with a gaping hole in the shoulder but not a drop of blood came from the wound, she grunted in pain and opened her eyes, the others had join Ronan on the floor when she came round, "OW, i hate those bloody blasters...why are you all looking at me like I should be dead?" she began to seat up but was held down by Ronan, she looked at him angered, "your arm is injured and you have just been hit with a stunner, you should be out." The medical team arrived and took her to be treated.

Rodney was fast asleep slumped in the chair beside the bed of his daughter, it had been 2 days from when they were attacked by the wraith, Meredith had been hit by a projectile that had cauterised the wound she hadn't even felt it but it caused more problem, the projectile was coated in a substance that cause her body to shut down, it was touch and go for a while but Carson was able to figure out what the chemical makeup was and get a cure, the substance even stopped the stunner from working, now she was resting after the ordeal.

Carson walked up to the bed and checked the screens, "That wound will it heal?" Carson snapped his head round and looked Rodney in the eyes, "It'll heal to a point but it will cause problem for the rest for her life." Carson looked back to Meredith and to the wound, he had never seen anything like it before the wound was clean no blood and no real damage other that there was a hole in her arm he has found trace of metal in the wound but he was unable to remove it, it had melted to the skin, this was a first for him even for the Pegasus, he shook his head and continued his rounds.

John entered the lab looking for McKay, after Meredith had been release he stayed very close to her being a protective father, it made John laugh it had only been a year that she had came to Atlantis and he seems have got the swing of it, but he know if he found Meredith her protective father was never too far way.

He walked down the main walkway through the lab it was empty and that unnerved John but as he came to the office he saw a lone figure working, he walked up to them, "Hay what you doing here alone?" he moved round to face the figure, he noticed an Itouch on the table he could hear muffled music, he followed the wire to the face, it was Meredith but a spaced out Meredith, he smiled and shook his head, he reached forward to tap her on the shoulder but her eyes shot open and she got hold of John arm the grip was vice like, "whoa it's me Mer?" John looked right into her eyes, she looked straight back but her eyes weren't their normal brilliant blue they had become gray and cold, she turned her head from side to side, up and down as if she was mad, John very slowly and careful reached for his radio she seem to follow his movement with her head, it was as if her eyes couldn't see, he whispered, "Carson we have a problem, I need help in the main lab, bring Rodney..."


	5. Now and for Always

Carson was in his office when the call from John came through, he shot to his feet and rushed through the infirmly, he tap his radio, "what is the problem John?" Carson came to a stop at the transported, _"It's Mer something has happened, her eyes are gray and she is cold to the touch she also moving her head like...well i can't think what of but it doesn't look natural" _Carson frowned at the words that came over the radiohe reached the controltower and made his way over to Rodney sat in the office, he taped the glass which got their attention, "I'm very sorry but i must cut this meeting short, Rodney i need to you come down to the lab something has happened..." Carson didn't finish the sentence but moved away and down the stairs to the Transporter, Rodney looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes but he got to his feet and ran to catch up to Carson.

Carson and a team of medical staff made their way down the hallway to the labs with Rodney mixed in the middle, "John we are outside the lab what do you want us to do?" Carson looked at the door waiting for a reply, "_you and Rodney come through we are by the office, Make sure you bring your bag Carson" _Carson nodded his head even tho John couldn't see, he turned to look at Rodney with gentle eyes knowing that he must be terrified to see what has happened to his daughter, they both walk through the door and down the walk way when they came into sight of John and singled them to stop.

"Rodney i want you to come up, but make sure she hears you, i don't know how she will react." Rodney nodded his head and began to walk forward, "What do you think you are doing young lady, i have been looking for you everywhere..." as he made his way to his daughter John closely watched her face for any changes, her eyes began to loses the gray cast and turn back to blue, "...i told you to radio me every couple of hours so that i knew that you were safe, it had been 5 hours and nothing..." John rolled his hand tell him to continue as Meredith complexion was returning, "Im may still be new at this but you are still my daughter and you will listen to me.!" Rodney had made his way round and behind John to see Meredith, her eyes followed his voice as he continued to yell and her grip on John arm loosened enough for him to remove his arm but he noticed that she was shaking barely noticeable, her eyes came back into focus, a whisper left her lips, "D..Dad..." but only a second later she felling in to convulsions, John flew forward, "CARSON" Carson came running to the shout of his name, he came face to face with what had happened, he rushed to Meredith said and radio the rest of his medical team.

The sun was setting and the city was quite, the news spread like wild fire about Meredith and what had happened to her in the labs, the team stood in the waiting room, it seemed like a life time before Carson came out the double door, he looked down and took a deep breath when he looked up he had black bags under his eyes, he turned to face Rodney, "she is stable, and we found what it was that made her _Turn..."_ he held up a small vile, inside was a metal tablet with wires, " we found this still imbedded in her shoulder, i noticed it the first time but i was unable to remove it, but it think when the wires grew it push in out of her shoulder." He looked round to the others but it was Rodney that stepped forward, he held out his hand Carson looked him in the eyes but he handed the vile over.

Rodney closed his fingers around it, closed his eyes. The other looked on full with concern that when he snapped open his eyes and dropped the vile, the others jumped back when he shiftily brought his foot down and destroyed it, he looked up, "Can i see my daughter?" he stood tall and proud, Carson nodded his head and lead him into the infirmary.

As the day went on news from earth had reach the lost city, mostly of importance to the heads of departments, but with in all the line a single message would bring grief...

Night had fallen on the city, the moon was high in the sky casting deep shadows, a single silhouetted figure stood on the east pier, no sound but the ocean waves lapping against the pier, the wind carried blossom from the main land, shining in the moon light.

The door opened, allowing the chilled air to rush past those walking through, they stepped quietly closer to the silhouetted figure, a quiet voice sang,

"_Sit by the firelight's glow__  
__Tell us an old tale we know__  
__Tell of adventures strange and rare__  
__Never to change__  
__Ever to share__  
__Stories we tell will cast their spell__  
__Now and for always"_

A single flame was sent into the night, shining against the moon, "will miss you now and for always, Mum..."all turned and followed the bright flame, father and daughter hands join, low whisper passed quivering lips, "...Now and for always..."


End file.
